Alex Mercer vs Sephiroth
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Alex Mercer has decided to consume Sephiroth, and Sephiroth, though he regards Mercer as a waste of his time, is ready to fight to the end. Which will be victorious? The sentient source of the deadliest virus science ever made, or the former war hero turned self-proclaimed god?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prototype or Final Fantasy.**

Alex Mercer stood and watched from a distance as Sephiroth cut down a group of warriors that had tried to kill him. When the fight was finished, Mercer jumped down onto the ground below, leaving a large crater in the ground when he landed. Sephiroth had his back to Mercer, and still hadn't turned.  
"State your purpose. I have no time to waste on the likes of you."

Mercer readied his claws, advancing on Sephiroth. Sephiroth calmly breathed a sigh, standing still. Mercer reached Sephiroth, and started swinging the large claws at Sephiroth, attempting to tear the self-proclaimed god to pieces. Just as the first blow was about to land, Sephiroth casually spun around, blocking every strike Mercer sent his way. Finally, Sephiroth kicked Mercer back.  
"You are reasonably strong, but you cannot convince me of your worth. A creature such as you has no soul, no essence, and therefore no value to me whatsoever. Leave or die."

Mercer put his claws away, morphing his hand into a large blade instead, while morphing his body into armour. Sephiroth showed no sign of reaction, but he seemed to regard Mercer as a nuisance rather than an enemy. Mercer charged at Sephiroth, swinging his blade at him repeatedly. Sephiroth kept pace with relative ease, finding Mercer's fighting style rather straight forward. Mercer knew about fighting, but not like Sephiroth did. Finally, Sephiroth locked blades with Mercer.

Mercer struggled to shove Sephiroth back, and he succeeded. Possessing less physical strength than the sentient virus, Sephiroth casually gave ground, walking back and allowing Mercer to push him back. Mercer then crouched and released an explosion of tendrils from his torso, to which Sephiroth rapidly summoned a quick burst of hellish fire which vapourised the tendrils that came his way. Unnerved at seeing his viral tendrils get vapourised so easily, Mercer was starting to doubt.

Sephiroth gave a serious smile.  
"You can still walk away. I don't care for someone with nothing to offer. I would not care to pursue you."  
Mercer changed his blade into a whip, swinging it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped upwards, avoiding the strike, before dropping down behind Mercer and slashing him, leaving his side slashed open, though the wound rapidly sealed. Mercer then swapped his whip for a hammer, and attacked Sephiroth once again. Sephiroth stepped casually past the hammers, sticking his blade into Mercer as he went, and simply leaving it there.

Mercer changed his hammers back into a blade, and used his spare hand to pull the sword out of himself, tossing it aside. Mercer readied his blade to attack the unarmed, stationary Sephiroth. Mercer charged, but Sephiroth sidestepped the strike, shooting a burst of fire into Mercer, staggering him and forcing him to look away. When Mercer looked back at Sephiroth, Sephiroth held his sword once more.  
"This is your last chance."

Mercer laughed.  
"You think you can scare me? I'm beyond death. I'm a god. There's nothing that can hurt me. Even nuclear attacks don't kill me, because kill isn't even a notion that applies to me anymore."  
Mercer charged at Sephiroth, who caught the blade on his sword and allowed Mercer's own momentum to send him past. Sephiroth then pointed his sword at the sky, causing movements in the sky with his magic.

As Mercer started to attack again, Sephiroth sidestepped the swing, before releasing his true form, growing a single angel like wing. Sephiroth gripped Mercer with his free hand, pulling him forward. Sephiroth then hit Mercer with his sword, slashing him deeply, before jumping back just as a meteor flew down from the sky and slammed into Mercer, splattering him.

Mercer started to reform from the sludge that resulted, and several tendrils flew out at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth surrounded Mercer with dark orbs, which started to approach Mercer. Just as Mercer reformed from the sludge, and stood ready to attack again with his blade and armour, the orbs surrounded him and morphed into pillars of hellish fire. A tendril lashed from Mercer at Sephiroth in a final attempt, stabbing Sephiroth through the shoulder. Sephiroth pulled the tendril from his own shoulder, tossing it back into the fire. Sephiroth then dispelled the fire, taking a brief look at the blackened patch of ground where Mercer had been.  
"How dare you get in my way, you worthless parasite?"

_Reasons for this outcome:_

_1. Alex Mercer has survived a nuclear blast, but only barely, and it was twenty feet away from him, and had the helicopter between him and it. The point is that Sephiroth can summon meteors, which have far greater force behind them than a nuclear blast. While blunt force alone is not enough, meteors hit with such force as to create an explosion. If that is not enough, Sephiroth could certainly finish the job with his other attacks, specifically his hellish fire._

_2. While it is true that Sephiroth does toy with his foes and believe he is invincible, which is a clear weakness, Mercer has that same tendency, as shown by the way he fights against James Heller, deliberately prolonging the fight for the sake of amusement, which is also supported by the elaborate moves he uses when consuming victims, as opposed to Heller, who only performs moves like that on stronger enemies or Blackwatch soldiers, simply crushing the rest into himself with a simple movement. Mercer, like Sephiroth, enjoys to play with his victims, and is, like Sephiroth, totally convinced of his own invincibility. The fact that both of these warriors possess that same flaw means it gives neither an advantage. _

_3. While Mercer has knowledge taken from thousands of soldiers, this knowledge was not originally his, and he never experienced these things himself. This is a disadvantage in terms of skill, especially considering Sephiroth has experienced many wars, being a former war hero turned villain. Mercer has never actually shown that much skill, whereas for all his flaws, Sephiroth is a very skilled swordsman and mage, and he shows it many times. _


End file.
